(A) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to solar collector modules, and more specifically discloses an improved solar collector module which is easy and economical to manufacture and assemble and which provides improved absorption and insulative characteristics. The individual modules can be interconnected to form a complete roof structure.
(B) Discussion of the Prior Art
As the cost of heating fuel soars, less expensive sources of energy are in demand. This accounts for the popularity of solar collectors. Typical solar collectors include solar absorber plates formed from or coated with an absorber material, such as a blackened metal, which is capable of absorbing solar radiation and emitting infra-red (heat wave) radiation. A fluid medium, typically air or water, is caused to contact the absorber plate, and heat from the absorber plate is transferred to the fluid medium. Storage chambers are provided for storing the heat transmitted by the fluid until its use is desired.
Solar collectors known to the art are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 3,894,685, issued to Keyes et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,130,108, issued to Patil; U.S. Pat. No. 4,129,117, issued to Harvey; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,180,055, issued to Hudnall. These patents illustrate solar collectors capable of using liquids, gases, or both, as a heat transfer medium. Each includes an absorber member and fluid inlet and outlet means and a flow path for the heat absorbing fluid medium through or around the absorber member. U.S. Pat. No. 3,894,685 (FIG. 15) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,144,871 (FIG. 4) disclose baffles for increasing the length of the fluid flow path through the absorber, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,130,108 discloses means for passing air across both the top and bottom of an absorber plate for increasing the time which the fluid medium is in contact with the absorber. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,130,108; 4,144,871; 4,132,217; and 4,180,055, among others illustrate insulative dead air spaces formed in solar collectors, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,180,055 further illustrates the use of an absorbing collar having radial absorber fins mounted around a fluid flow pipe to increase the surface area of absorbing material.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,178,912, issued to Felter; U.S. Pat. No. 4,111,188, issued to Murphy, Jr.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,991,938, issued to Ramey; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,153,037, issued to Isaacson, illustrate solar collectors which form either complete or partial roof structures. The aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 4,132,217 also discloses that individual collectors can be connected on a roof structure. U.S. Pat. No. 3,996,918 illustrates a system of interconnected individual solar collector modules.
Those patents are more fully discussed in a document entitled "Disclosure Statement" filed concurrently herewith.